


Jacob's Ladder

by Azar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob watches Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacob's Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the stargate100 Mark Wills song challenge; song is "Jacob's Ladder."

Someday he'll wonder how she got so far away that he had to climb a ladder to the heavens and become something more than human to find her again. Someday he'll try to hand her the dream, only to discover she's found more than she ever dreamed. Someday he'll regret the years he allowed to pass them by after Rachel died, and wish he could do it over again.

Someday.

Tonight, he's watching Samantha sit on her grandfather's knee, clapping as he tells her about the night Jacob climbed a ladder up to her mother's window and carried her away.


End file.
